


Dealer

by borrowedphrases



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was chosen by the Project Chief, but he's not sure giving out lock seeds to weaklings is wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the "Mania" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

Kaito picks up the himawari lock seed in its plexiglass compartment from the desk, holding it up to the light before letting it rest on his upturned palm. "So these are what the Chief wants me to sell?"

Mitsuzane raises one eyebrow, then minimizes the video he'd been watching, the image of the Melon lock seed test fading from the screen. He spins his chair, tilting his head and leaning forward on his knees. "Kouta picked you for this project?"

"He sent me here to collect the lock seeds you have, sell them to those misfits that dance in the streets." Kaito shrugs, then sits down on the shiny new case he dragged into Mitsuzane's lab. He gives it a nudge with the heel of his boot. "He seems to think I can be trusted with this."

"Yes, well, he's always been a poor judge of character." Mitsuzane leans back in his chair, props his elbow on the armrest, and rests his cheek lightly against his curved fingers. 

"If anyone had asked my opinion," Kaito sighs as he slips the lock seed into his pocket. "I wouldn't give this power to a bunch of weaklings."

Mitsuzane studies him thoughtfully for a moment, then stands and strides over, leaning down until his nose practically brushes against Kaito's. "And who would _you_ give them to, Lock Dealer?"

"Power like this," Kaito's reaches out, runs his fingertips along the Mitsuzane's belt until they slide beneath his lab coat. "Should go to someone strong."

Mitsuzane hooks a finger beneath Kaito's chin, tips his head back a bit, and stares into his eyes. "Someone like you?"

Kaito shrugs again, but the defiant look in his eyes gives Mitsuzane all the answer he needs. He leans forward and presses his lips to Kaito's.

When he licks his own lips after he can taste Kouta's brand of cigarettes, and a flash of something sinister and angry flickers in his gaze.

"Oh Kaito," Mitsuzane pulls back, and moves to collect the remaining lock seeds from his desk. "You're far to important to risk on such a flawed prototype."


End file.
